The present invention relates to a motorized watercraft which is an improvement over conventional watercraft having either tiller steering or remote steering arrangements.
Most motorized watercraft, particularly those used for sport fishing, have either a tiller steering system or a remote steering wheel system. Both systems have disadvantages and inefficiencies which have not been addressed to date.
A tiller steering system relies on human effort to maintain steering control of a motorized watercraft, or boat. This is done by pushing or pulling on a steering arm which extends into the boat from an outboard motor pivotally connected to the back, or stern, of the boat. The pushing or pulling action on the motor""s steering arm pivots the motor and directs the motor""s propeller thrust to change the boat""s direction of travel. The operator""s steering arm also controls the throttle by twisting the wrist, like on a motorcycle.
There are several problems which such conventional tiller steering arrangements. First, any movement of the operator""s steering arm to direct the motor""s thrust also effects the throttle position, which may not be desired. Simultaneous steering and throttle control can therefore be tricky, and can result in unintended and dangerous manoeuvres. Second, this arrangement typically causes arm strain, particularly on long trips, where an operator is constantly changing throttle position, such as when fishing. Third, the operator""s direct contact with engine vibrations can create operator fatigue or numbness. Fourth, to change the transmission between forward and reverse, many tiller systems require an operator to either let go of the steering arm and throttle, or to turn back toward the motor, so that the operator""s opposite arm can move a gear shift lever mounted on the engine block. Fifth, the operator""s attention must be diverted from the bow of the boat when starting a tiller engine. Sixth, an operator must usually sit at an angle to the motor, and not squarely in his seat. This position is the only way the operator of this type of boat can exert enough arm strength and degree of lateral movement to steer the boat. The operator""s free hand must often grasp another part of the boat, such as hand holds if provided, to brace himself to remain in his seat, particularly during high speed manoeuvres or rough water conditions. Hence, the allowable horsepower on tiller type systems must be limited so that the operator can properly and safely control the boat.
Motorized watercraft have evolved to include remote steering locations. In one conventional version the boat will have an operator console on one side, i.e. port (left side looking forward) or starboard (right side), with a steering wheel in a fixed position, an outboard motor at the stern for propulsion, and a key start system similar to an automobile. Remote steering locations are also found on watercraft utilizing an inboard type of engine for propulsion. Remote steering systems use cables, hydraulics, and electrical assists to move the engine""s propulsion in a desired manner. Remote steering systems were developed for newer boat designs to provide operator comfort, and to include features such as a windshield, or a sun top, and the like, because the location of the boat operator was not a limiting factor. The remote steering location, with the mechanical advantages of cables, hydraulics and electric assists enabled boat manufacturers to build boat hulls that would utilize larger horsepower engines rated up to 225 h.p., thus enlarging their markets. However, a drawback of such new hulls and stronger engines is that they can not be interchanged with tiller systems because a tiller operator could not control the additional horsepower. The current maximum horsepower offered in a tiller outboard is 100 h.p. Although a console type watercraft can use a greater range of horse power, the console is in a fixed position, which is not always good for boat control.
Conventional remote steering boats suffer from further disadvantages, particularly when used for sport fishing. The wind screen on the steering console interferes with use of a fishing rod, particularly when casting. Hence, a fisherman often moves to another location of the boat when fishing, which location is remote from the console for controlling the boat. Further, the sonar and other equipment designed to locate fish is typically located at the console, and so is out of reach and sight of the fisherman. Even if the fisherman is seated at the console, he is often turned away from the console, making it difficult and inconvenient to view and operate the console equipment.
What is therefore desired is a novel arrangement for motorized watercraft which overcomes the limitations and disadvantages of existing boat arrangements. In particular, the novel arrangement should have certain attributes and allow an operator to do the following:
1) to easily steer a boat without sitting on the edge of the operator""s seat and without having to turn from side to side on a seat as required in conventional tiller arrangements;
2) to be able to shift gears without turning back towards the engine to reach for a shift control lever;
3) to operate the throttle without twisting the operator""s wrist and without having to maintain physical pressure on the throttle to maintain boat speed;
4) to operate any horsepower engine for which the boat is rated without having to physically absorb the engine""s vibration;
5) to start and stop the engine without having to turn back towards the engine;
6) to view all electronic and navigational instrumentation within arm""s length;
7) to be able to read and adjust all instrumentation from the operator""s seated position;
8) to steer the boat from the operator""s seated position on a rotating console, while maintaining the ability to perform all of the above-noted functions;
9) to have a compact instrumentation design, thus increasing the useable space within the boat, and to allow the operator to modify the instrumentation console if needed;
10) to secure the electronic, ignition, throttle, steering and shifting controls under a single small boat enclosure;
11) to have the operator""s seat, along with the instrumentation console, placed at any desired location in the boat when manufacturing or renovating the boat;
12) to have the same handling capabilities of a traditional tiller boat with less operator fatigue and greater safety;
13) to be able to install the present console in a tiller type boat, and to customize the console as desired;
14) to safely operate the boat even if physically challenged; and,
15) to have the console set up for either right or left handed operation.
The invention should also allow boat manufacturers to use motors up to a conventional boat hull""s maximum rating, without any further modification of the hull or motor design.
In one aspect the invention provides a novel pivotal operator""s seat having an integral console with instrumentation and boat controls thereon to allow the operator to control operation of the boat from one location, and to perform other functions, such as fishing, without obstruction from the console and from the same position while retaining the ability to control the boat.
In another aspect the invention provides a seating arrangement for an operator of a motorized watercraft, the watercraft having a deck for supporting said seating arrangement and operator thereon, said seating arrangement comprising: a seat located on said deck for supporting said operator in an upright seated position, said seat being adapted to rotate about a generally vertical axis to allow said seated operator to selectively face any side of said watercraft while operating said watercraft from said seated position; a control console for carrying watercraft instrumentation and controls, said console being located adjacent said seat within reach and view of said operator while in said seated position, and remaining in a fixed position relative to said seat during rotation of said seat to allow said operator to operate said watercraft while fully seated.
In another aspect the invention provides a motorized watercraft having a deck for supporting an operator thereon, said watercraft including a seating arrangement for said operator comprising:
a seat for seating said operator in said watercraft, said seat being pivotally mounted to said deck for allowing said seated operator to rotate about a generally vertical axis;
a control console operatively engaged to said seat for rotation therewith, said console having left and right side portions located to the left and right sides, respectively, of the seated operator for carrying watercraft controls and instrumentation thereon, said left and right side portions being disposed adjacent said seat within reach and view of said seated operator without obstructing the operator""s reach over said control console;
an engine throttle controller on one of said left and right side portions for controlling the speed of the watercraft; and
a steering controller located on the other one of said left and right side portions so as to allow the operator to steer the watercraft while seated squarely on said seat and regardless of the rotated position of said seat.
In yet another aspect the invention provides a seating arrangement for an operator of a motorized watercraft, said watercraft having a deck for supporting said seating arrangement and operator thereon, said seating arrangement comprising:
a generally upright pedestal fixed to said deck;
a platform pivotally mounted atop said pedestal;
a seat having a base fixed to said platform for receiving and supporting said operator in an upright seated position, said seat and platform being rotatable about a longitudinal axis of said pedestal to make available to said operator a 360 degree viewing area while operating said watercraft from said seated position;
a locking system operatively engaged with said pedestal for allowing the operator to control the rotation of said seat;
a control console for carrying watercraft instrumentation and controls, said console being connected to said platform and disposed adjacent said seat within reach and view of said operator while in said seated position, said console remaining in a fixed position relative to said seat during said rotation of said seat to allow said operator to operate said watercraft while seated;
said control console including a left side portion to the left side of a seated operator, and a right side portion to the right side of a seated operator, wherein said left and right side portions are located just above the height of said seat base so as to avoid interfering with the seated operator""s use of hand-held equipment;
an engine throttle and shift controller on one of said left and right side portions, and a steering controller located on the other one of said left and right side portions, thereby allowing the operator to operate the watercraft in said seated position regardless of the rotation of said seat.